Tipico
by AkioIchi Love
Summary: Típico vas a una fiesta con tus amigos. Típico te emborrachas hasta no saber lo que hace. Típico despiertas y descubre las terribles consecuencias de esa noche, pero a Fudou Akio no le pareció nada típico despertar con un chico en la misma cama... desnudo...
1. Tacto

Hola este fic tendrá muchas historia la cual la primera sera esta.

sus manos tocaron de manera temblorosa, era ansiedad, deseo o miedo... le desesperaba la calma con la que lo trataba, pero lo hacia sentir especial, pensaba que no se trataba de una simple noche de pasion... que podria ser algo mas...  
por fin se deshizo de su camisa y sintio el calor corporal que desprendia, las cosas se pondrian mas calientes...  
siempre habia sido alguien muy competitivo, asi que se apresuro a descubrir el torso de l... y como su personalidad impaciente habia llegado al limite decidio tomar el control, ya habia dejado hacerle un poco a l, ahora era su turno.

Acerco su rostro buscando con desesperacion sus labios, era algo de l que le fascinaba, la forma de estos, su textura, su sabor... amaba besarlo y jugar con sus labios.  
Sus manos acariciaban su espalda y las de l subieron hacia su cuello y jugaron con su cabello. Su lengua acariciaba los labios para despues invadir su boca de manera demandante.  
Sus manos bajaran hacia el trasero del otro, y de un impulso lo levanto, haciendo que Kazemaru enroscara sus piernas en sus caderas, soltando un pequ o gemido (N/A: Kazemaru esta lastimado del tobillo por un entrenamiento que hicieron, se lo lastimo por estar viendo a Fudou jugar y no se fijo como iva el pase). Al tener sus cuerpos mas cerca, el peliazul de sus gemidos aumento. Fudou empezo a avanzar hacia su habitacion, a pesar de que no pesaba, la ansidad de dejarlo caer sobre su cama incrementaba a cada paso.  
En el camino no dejaron de besarse en ningun momento, Fudou masajeaba sus gluteos y Kazemaru ara aba su espalda. al llegar a su destino recosto a Kazemaru sobre el colchon mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y seguia bajando, para empezar a desabrochar sus pantalones. Fudou maldecia mentalmente que el peliazul estuviera lastimado del tobillo (la esplicasion esta en la parte de arriba), pues no sabia como sugetarlo, al sentir el recorrido su boca y sus manos jugando mientras se deshacia de sus pantalones. Kazemaru volvio a subir en busca de sus labios, mientras acariciaba el miembro semi-erecto de Fudou, y sus gemidos quedaban atrapados en su boca. volvio a levantarse para deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa, pero las manos de Kazemaru reclamaron esa labor y el se dejo hacer.

Kazemaru acerco su rostro hacia su entrepierna, mientras bajaba las prendas para descubrir su miembro, Cerro sus ojos y su mandibula se tenso al sentir la lengua de Kazemaru humedecer su pene, gru o cuando la boca del peliazul envolvio su miembro. Diriguio sus manos y mirada hacia Fudou, era una escena tan erotica, ver como su miembro desaparecia tras esos deliciosos labios, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de Kazemaru, y los jalo levemente.

- Fudou...- lo llamo entre gemidos, haciendo que este se detuviese y volteara a verlo.

- ven aqui...- dijo en un suspiro y Fudou empezo a subir lentamente, mientras que sus manos y labios recorrian su trayecto, hasta estar cara a cara con Kazemaru, Fudou acaricio con su pulgar los labios de Kazemaru, y mientras lo miraba fijamente, fue acercando su rostro. Kazemaru cerro los ojos esperando a sentir los labios de Fudou sobre los suyos, pero sin embargo sintio como este repartia besos por todo su rostro, era un gesto tan amoroso que lo estremeció.

Bueno hasta aki el fic como puse antes tendrá muchas historia ^^u a lo mejor me tarde en poner las historias, ya que las historias no tiene pareja y ademas son de mi one-chan.


	2. Ayuden a la Autora de este fic

**Hello!**

**Bueno solo quiero decirles que apoyen a la escritora ya que no lo quiere continuar por que no sabe que poner y tambien ahorita esta un poco estresada por la escuela(al igual que yo) luego ni tiene tiempo de leer fics :s, haci que vamos a apoyar a esta linda autora que es mi one-chan :3 ya sea que mas personas sigan el fic o poniendo un review onegai para saber que opinan de este fic novato.**

**Bueno me voy por que tengo que hacer un trabajo u.u cuidensen ^-^.**


End file.
